Brittany&Cody
by VstarDuran1
Summary: this is about our favorite celebs from Hollywood heights getting very close and finding the actual chemistry they have wit one another!
1. Chapter 1

_hey guys this is about Brittany and Cody in real life and hanging out and realizing that they really belong together so hope you enjoy!_

***Brittany is over Cody's house and is on his laptop watching some episodes from their show and she is smiling and Cody sees and walks over and sits by her and looks at what she is looking at and smiles at her***

**Cody: what's with this Brit?**

**Brittany: nothing i just wanted ti watch some episodes and all now i know why the fans love Leddie so much they can't help it plus the fanfictions just puts it over the top and they are very very good stories our fans are talented their stories leave you wanting more they are full of drama and some are dirty! hahaha!**

**Cody: DIRTY?!**

**Brittany: yes very haha**

**Cody: hmm i wonder where they would get a idea to write dirty ones for?**

**Brittany: probably because of this **

***Brittany showed him that scene of them making out on the piano and the sofa***

**Cody: oh okay now i see it but that was a good scene**

**Brittany: and what do you mean by that ?**

**Cody: you know what i mean !**

**Brittany: no i do not enlighten me please **

**Cody:well that scene was hot witch i understand would make them want to add more to that level!**

**Brittany: hmm okay whatever you say **

**Cody: oh whatever i say?**

**Brittany: yes what ever i say**

**Cody: hmm**

*** Cody went closer to Brittany's face almost touching her lips Cheri was far from his mind***

* * *

_hi guys what do you thing should i stop or keep going tell me! R&amp;R_


	2. Chapter 2

_hey guys here you go chapter two Enjoy!_

***Brittany and Cody were not thinking about neither of their relationships right now they were lost in each others eyes and they started to lean in when a knock on Cody's door made them both jump back and Cody got up and answered it and Ashley (****Melissa) came in and looked at them curiously***

**Ashley: what's up guy's?**

**Brittany:nothing just sitting here watching the show that's all**

**Ashley: okay but the reason i came over is because 1: i knew i would find you here and 2: because they had called us back to the studio to go get our scripts for the second season**

**Cody: oh okay what time?**

**Ashley: 2:00**

**Brittany: okay we'll be there **

**Ashley: okay have fun *smirks***

*** Cody and Brittany laugh and Ashley left and Cody walked over to Brittany and moved his laptop and got close to her face***

**Cody: now where were we Ms. Underwood?**

**Brittany: oh i don't know me getting up**

*** she got up and Cody pulled her back down and looked at her***

**Cody: what's wrong**

**Brittany: CODY, we were about to freaking kiss that is what's wrong **

**Cody: i don't see anything wrong!**

**Brittany: Cody, we are in relationships!**

**Cody: but i was gonna break up with Cheri anyway **

**Brittany: it wouldn't help **

**Cody: Brittany i'm in love with you!**

**Brittany: you're what?!**

**Cody: in love with you, i love how i can tell you anything,i love how you don't judge what i do,i love the way you blush when you get complimented,i love how you can be yourself around me,i love how around me you act like one of the guys but still be girly and cute,i love how your smile,i love your giggle,i love the way you not afraid to show your affection, I LOVE YOU!**

**Brittany: *crying* Cody, i'm in love with you too but how do you think anyone else would feel about this?**

**Cody: honestly Britt i really don't care it's about us and how we feel i love you and that's all that matters!**

***they kissed but got interrupted by the door opening and someone yelling***

**Person: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

* * *

**_uh oh who is that i guess you will find next time bye bye!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

_hey guys been getting alot good reviews so keep them coming thanks!_

***Cody and Brittany look at Cheri standing their furious at what she just walked in on Cody and Brittany got nervous and embarrassed***

**Cheri: so is anybody gonna tell me why you and my boyfriend was KISSING!**

**Cody: look Cheri i am in love with Britt and i always have been since our characters started getting close...**

**Cheri: so you were gonna sneak around my back and date her while you were dating me huh Cody is that what you gonna do or were you gonna break up with me and let me find out ya'll are dating on a cover of a magazine?!**

**Cody: i was gonna break up with you **

**Brittany: and i was gonna breakup with my boyfriend**

**Cheri *sighs*: are ya'll truly happy with each other?**

**Cody wraps his arms around Brittany and they both nod***

**Cheri: look i'm not even that mad i was just in a state of shock because i like your boyfriend Brittany...**

**Brittany: you do?**

**Cheri: yeah he was so attractive to me so yeah i liked him alot i was really jealous of you two being together like that because you seemed like you were happy Britt...**

**Brittany: no i wasn't but i am now**

*** Cody smiled and kissed Brittany softly and Cheri smiled***

**Brittany: well i'm gonna call him, okay?**

**Cheri: okay thanks Brittany**

***Brittany nodded and smiled and went to call her now ex boyfriend (A/N: i don't know his name so i'm gonna make it up) she goes in the kitchen and dials the number and he picks up after 2 rings***

**(PHONE CALL)**

**Justin: hey baby wussup?**

**Brittany: look i think we shoukd break up Justin...**

**Justin: why baby why do we need to break up babe?**

**Brittany: i'm just not happy anymore Justin but i do know someone who would like you...**

**Justin: really who?**

**Brittany: Cheri she just told me that she was jealous of us and that she found you really attractive!**

**Justin: really can i speak with her?**

**Brittany: sure**

*** Brittany walk back in too Cheri smiles at her***

**Brittany: someone wants to talk to you!**

**Cheri: really?!**

**Brittany: yep good luck!**

***Cheri mouths thank you and walks to the kitchen while Brittany come to Cody and they start to make out till some other people comes to the door***

**People: i told you they were gonna have fun**

*** then they seen Cheri come out the kitchen looking curious***

**Brittany: hey guys wussup?**

**Ashley: nothing wussup with this**

***Brittany explains everything to Ashley and Hunter (Adriana)***

**Ashley: wow so ya'll are a couple?**

**Cody: yep and happy **

***Cody kisses Brittany passionately then him,Brittany,Hunter,and Ashley went on the set and Cody and Brittany were holding hands then when they got to the break room for the meeting everyone was looking at Cody and Brittany curiously so before they could start something happened they never thought could happen on a closed set...***

* * *

_hey guys here you go hope you enjoyed i'm loving the reviews and all and i need ideas like seriously need some if i don't have any i might quit this story so yeah so for the story if i continue here is the names of the whole cast you should write this down or whatever..._

_MAIN CHARACTERS_

_Loren Tate: Brittany Underwood_

_Cody Longo: Eddie Duran_

_Chloe Carter aka Cynthia kowalski: Melissa Ordway_

_Tyler Rorke: Justin Wilczynski_

_Melissa Sanders: Ashley Holliday_

_Nora Tate: Jama Wiliamson_

_Max Duran: Carlos Ponce_

_Adam: Nick Krause_

_Jackie Kowalski: Daphne Ashbrook_

_Jake Madsen: Brandon Bell_

_Traci Madsen: Shannon Kane_

_Don Masters: Grayson McCouch_

_Adriana Masters: Hunter King_

_Phil Sanders: Robert Adamson_

_Kelly: Yara Martinez_

_Gus Sanders: Brian Letscher_

_Lisa Sanders: Meredith Salenger_

_Ellie Moss: Merrin Dungey_

_RECURRING CHARACTERS_

_Lily Park: Tina Haung_

_Colorado: Rick Otto_

_Osborne Silver: James Franco_

_Connor Morgan: Vince Jolievette_

_Cameron: Wyatt Nash_

_Ian: Eric Tiede_

_Grace: Brianne Davis_

_Daphne Miller: Josie Davis_

_Steven: Joe Reegan_

_Beth: Megan Follows_

_Kim: Kelli Goss_

_Lia and Jeremy: Danielle savre &amp; Colby Paul_

_Smith: David Lim ( Tylers best friend also referred as "Smitty")_

_Joe Gable: James Shanklin ( Max's friend and also Private Investigator who invades Chloe's backround)_

* * *

_hoped you can write all this so yeah thanks give me ideas and love you all my fans _

_REMEMBER: NO IDEAS= NO UPDATES! _


End file.
